Talk:Baharian
Just making sure, but you are not going to make these guys immune to Nurgleite disease right? Supahbadmarine 20:55, December 3, 2011 (UTC) No. I've already explained the issue, and there are canon sources to back up my views. Vivaporius 20:56, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thats good. Just needed to make sure. Supahbadmarine 20:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I just said no. Didn't I? They are immune to diesease. -_- Vivaporius 21:00, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Wait, come again? Supahbadmarine 21:03, December 3, 2011 (UTC) You heard me. I'm looking for canon sources right now. And don't try that "overpowered" stuff on me. It isn't, and you know it. Space Marines, Eldar, Dark Eldar, Tau(? I really don't know or care). Hold on while I grab some junk for a text wall. :D Vivaporius 21:05, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, uh, you know what, forget what I said. Vivaporius 21:06, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Viva... NO! None of those factions are immune to Nurgle's diseases. Not one of them! Nurgle's diseases are super plagues that defy logical or scientific solutions. Even inanimate objects are subject to his powers. So I am going to be very clear about this. If you try and make this race or any other perfectly immune to Nurgle, and his diseases I will slap and NCF tag on this. This is not a debate. Supahbadmarine 21:09, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind then. Supahbadmarine 21:10, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...right. Vivaporius 21:10, December 3, 2011 (UTC) OK im just going to step an say please calm down. We really dont need another incident. : ( Oh and regarding the article, twice as strong as a space marine? You know how strong those guys are right? And to have more muscle mass would mean they would have to be insanely muscular. And that doesnt fit the mermaid theme. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I know that Dirge, and Supah and I stopped before another incident. I know very well how strong a Space Marine is, and increase muscle mass doesn't mean instant ripped space mermaid. Look at the Anaconda. Do they look like steroid pumping maniac? No. I'm simply stating in a way, that do to the Baharians lifestyle underwater (which requires strong body strength), that they would be stronger. Their stronger than Xai'athi because they have more muscle mass, and they are stronger than the SM because the Baharians are stronger than the Xai'athi, who in turn are almost as strong as the Astartes. Confusing? Very. Logical? Absolutely. Vivaporius 21:21, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, and thank you for trying to intervene once more. Vivaporius 21:24, December 3, 2011 (UTC) No problem. So these Mermaids can practically throw cars at you right? And I dont think when these guys have tail they can be called Abhumans anymore. As for Anacondas, they are one huge muscle, the rest is bones and guts. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:32, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I well aware of the Anacondas, just using an example. Also, I've been thinking of the abhuman status for some time now. They were made with Binadamu's DNA juice and baby gravy, as were many of the current Xai'athi breeds. The Anugami have six arms and blues skin, I got how they can still be considered abhuman. The Awali are mostly nanites, and the Vashti don't even have the same organs or reproductive insides as humans. The entire Xai'athi species might as well be a bunch of xenos (an running joke about their people BTW). Also, I just made the NTE page. Vivaporius 21:40, December 3, 2011 (UTC)